


Sleeping Stars

by celestear11



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Modern AU, Soft Hubert von Vestra, hubernie, hubert is a business man, hubert loves smol wife, no beta we die like Glenn, short writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestear11/pseuds/celestear11
Summary: All Hubert wanted to do was go home, and see his wife. But of course, it seemed too much to ask. But in the end, he got what he wanted.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Sleeping Stars

Stupid. 

That’s what he was. Stupid. 

Did he really think this meeting was going to fly by? As if those obnoxious businessmen were actually going to corporate for once? Clearly his expectations were set too high. He felt frustrated, angered at the thought of his current situation, sitting in this stupid chair, in this stupid clothing with these stupid people. 

All he wanted was to go home, eat, and see the person who he owes everything to after a broken promise of returning early. 

“Uh- Mister Vestra?” 

Hubert brings his attention to the owner of the voice. Completely unaware of the fact he wasn’t even paying attention. It was late, or, early in the morning. One in the morning to be exact. It doesn’t prove to shock him he was slowly falling unconscious. Hubert straightened his back, sitting properly in the chair and clearing his throat. “My apologies . . . What did you say?” His voice was groggy. 

“I just talked about finalizing-” 

“Oh thank god . . .” Hubert said, accidentally interrupting his coworker. Deciding it’s best not to comment on his words and ignoring them instead. “Put the papers on my desk. You should all be grateful I decided to let this meeting continue an hour past the discussed time. I’m taking a leave tomorrow. No one should contact me unless someone is dying. You’re all dismissed.” 

And without a second thought, Hubert left the room. 

“ . . . Would it be a bad time to tell him I still need his signature?”

\- - - 

Hubert never thought of himself living in the city again. While his wife doesn’t particularly like the shining lights, loud cars and rude people, she said it was fine as long as she gets to stay inside their apartment. Which she does. 

The night breeze definitely calmed him down as he drove. Hubert preferred the sound of the car engine compared to the annoying music played on the radio. It was nice. But he’s still mad. Those idiots were lucky he was too tired to yell at them or else they would have gotten an ear full. 

\- - - 

Dragging himself through the halls of his apartment, Hubert finally arrived home. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his keys, inserting them into the lock. As he entered through the door he began to notice the lights still turned on. And what seemed to be the sound of the tv still playing. Pulling his sleeve back, he read the time on his watch. A sour expression reaching his face. “Is she really awake at this hour . . .” 

A sudden warmth found itself around Hubert’s ankle, restricting his movement. Dropping his eyes towards the floor, being greeted by a black cat. “Ah . . . Hello, Spooky.” The name was pure irony. It wasn’t his idea but it was the best name out of all the others so that’s what the couple went with. “Where is your mother?” Hubert asked. As if the animal understood him, Spooky began to walk towards the living room while Hubert followed. 

Soft snoring was heard coming from the couch. Or the floor in front of the couch. Stuffed animals, pillows and blankets covered the ground in front of the tv. Bowls of popcorn, gummies and a water bottle pushed to the side. Bernadetta was fast asleep, cuddling with her hedgehog plush and Animal Crossing playing in the background. Her head dropped in an uncomfortable position as it failed to keep sturdy.

Hubert lets out a small chuckle. “At least she’s asleep . . . Though I should move her. “ He said to no one. A quiet twinkle sound caught his attention. Looking at the TV and watching as the shooting stars sparkled in the sky. “So that’s why she’s not in bed,” Hubert remembered every conversation he had with Bernadetta about how rare shooting stars were for her. 

He has a debate with himself. Letting out a sigh. “I suppose collecting a few more can’t hurt . . .” Hubert sat on the ground beside his wife, lifting her body a bit to let the small girl rest her head on him. Wrapping his left arm around her and bringing her closer, as he began to press the A button on the joy cons.

**Author's Note:**

> A small little drabble I wrote today . . . I just think they're neat . . . Also Citybert is a good concept.


End file.
